The present invention relates to optical accessories for use in conjunction with photographic apparatus.
Various kinds of optical accessories for use with photographic apparatus are well-known. For improving the quality of photographs several filters are available which provide, for instance, correction, polarizing and color compensating features. Moreover, there are several kinds of lenses which provide among other features close-up or telephoto functions. It is evident that a wide variety of optical accessories are available for improving not only the quality of photographs, but also enhancing the creativity of the photographer.
Towards the end of facilitating convenient use of these accessories, it is important to permit their easy mounting and demounting. Also, it is desirable to make them so as to be non-interfering with other camera functions. Such requirements are often difficult to obtain, especially if the cameras to which they are to be used with are compact. This seems especially true of self-developing or instant cameras, in general, and folding or collapsing instant cameras in particular. With regard to the latter there is usually provided a relatively small lens housing mounting on the front face thereof, an objective lens assembly, a photocell window, an exposure cycle start button, a flash window and, in some cases a sonar ranging transducer. A further complicating factor with cameras of this type is the fact that the lens window is recessed from the housing surface. Furthermore, from a versatility standpoint, it is important to allow these accessories to accommodate several selected filters and/or lenses in a secured position while at the same time permitting easy attachment and detachment.
Previous attempts to provide removable optical accessories for use with cameras of the self-developing type are described generally in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,015,982; 3,759,153; 3,747,490; and 3,962,711.